Kathy's Night Of Bliss
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After an argument with Elliot, Kathy looks to blow off some steam


Kathy's Night Of Bliss

By Taijutsudemonslayer

_After an argument with Elliot, Kathy decided to go out and blow off some steam_

Kathy/Casey Femslash

Chapter 1

"I don't believe you, Elliot, you're working on our anniversary!" Kathy Stabler screams at her husband,

"Alex needs my testimony to help shore up our latest case," Elliot says in his defense,

"Yeah, right El, like I believe that," Kathy said angrily.

Elliot scoffs at his wife, he turned and walked away from Kathy,

"I'm sorry Kathy, but this is very important," Elliot says,

"Well, I'm going out to have some fun for myself, have fun with Cabot,"

Kathy goes and puts on her newest dress, a red dress that hugged her body like a second skin, she also puts on the four inch high heels that perfectly match the dress. Then Kathy applied a small amount of makeup to her face along with her lipstick,

She then grabs her purse and heads out the door.

Kathy arrived at Club Razor, Manhattan's newest lesbian hotspot, she still understand why she'd chosen this club to go to when she left the house, she took in the atmosphere of the club as soon as she entered, it was pleasant and welcoming, but not overwhelming, which Kathy liked, she heads over to the bar and grabs a stool.

"Hey there cutie, I'm Mina, what can I get you?" a brunette bartender asked, flashing Kathy a sexy smile,

"Uh, I'll h-have a scotch, on the rocks please." Kathy says.

"Coming right up," Mina says, winking at Kathy,

While Mina was making Kathy's drink three different women came up and made passes at Kathy at the bar, for her part Kathy was flattered by all this new attention she was getting, but there was still part of her that wanted to stay loyal to Elliot, so even though Kathy danced with all three of the women that had hit on her separately, she didn't go any farther than that, which disappointed the three women and they all moved on to someone else,

Kathy downed two more scotches as she sat at the bar and just watched the other women out on the dance floor,

"Well, this is a surprise," a familiar feminine voice says from beside Kathy, the blonde turns to see Casey Novak sitting down on the stool next to her as Mina returned with Kathy's fourth glass of scotch,

"Hey Casey, what can I get you?" Mina inquires,

"A glass of red wine, Mina." Casey said.

"Sure thing," the bartender said,

Once Mina left, Casey turned to the blonde next to her,

"So Kathy, what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, tonight's my anniversary, Casey."

"Congrats, but shouldn't you be spending it with Elliot?" the red haired ADA asks as Mina sets her ordered drink down in front of her.

Kathy watched as Casey eloquently drank her wine, slowly draining half of the glass before putting it down on the bar,

"You know Kathy, you look gorgeous in that dress,"

"Would you like to dance?" Casey asked.

"I would indeed, Casey," Kathy replied.

Kathy and Casey went out on the dance floor, Casey wrapped her arms around Kathy's waist. Kathy's arms went around Casey's neck. Casey began to grind into Kathy with the beat of the music. Their pussies ground together creating an instant wet spot in Casey's thong. Casey didn't seem to mind this, so Kathy moved her arms from around Casey's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Kathy brought her right hand up to Casey's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape the attorney's lips. Kathy found Casey's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it erect under her touch. Kathy leaned in and touched her lips to Casey's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Kathy slid past them with her tongue.

The blonde wanted to explore Casey's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds...Kathy's hands on Casey's breasts...They didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

Suddenly the entire club erupted in a mix of applause, howls of excitement and wolf-whistles, which made Kathy and Casey blush something awful,

"If you want to get out of here Kathy, my place is a few minutes walk from here, what do you think?" Casey asked,

"Ok, Casey,"


End file.
